Take My Hand
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: On the night of Katara and Zuko's wedding, Aang watching sadly as the two newly weds dance in harmony.  He is heartbroken beyond repair, and wants nothing to do with life anymore.  But then,Katara approaches him, giving him advice, in a peaceful dance.


Take My Hand

They moved so passionately together, Katara and Zuko. Tonight was their wedding night, a night never to forget. But all could not share in their happiness. A certain airbender sat solemnly in the far corner of the room, watching the two newly weds dance in harmony. He was quite jealous indeed. Katara, the girl of his dreams had fallen in love with someone other than himself.

It tore his heart apart to know the Fire Lord, his old enemy, was the one she had chosen. Aang held his hands together in a fist, while he stared emotionless to the floor. No one had seemed to notice him sulking in misery, perhaps they just didn't care. Everyone was too busy celebrating in the lovely moment, which would be the beginning of a lifetime of happiness for Katara and Zuko.

How could this have happen? He kept repeating to himself.

I saved the world for her, I gave her everything she had hoped for, and I was the one who made her never lose faith. Yet she chose a person who spent months on end, tracking us down just so he could capture me and restore his honor?

Maybe Zuko has something that I never had, or ever will. Maybe, Katara believes that the duties of the Avatar are far too important to settle down and start a family. Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't even know how much I care for her.

And with these many maybes pondering his head, Aang didn't notice the song end, and Katara walking up to his side. He continued to hang his head low, allowing a tear to slip off his cheek and onto the shiny wooden floor.

"Aang," said a soft lovely voice. That reminded him of an angel.

Aang looked up to see Katara standing beside him, wearing her wedding gown and a big smile on her face.

Aang tried to act casual and pretended that he wasn't heartbroken at all.

"Why Katara, lovely night isn't it?" he said, still sniffling from crying.

Katara's smile faded and she took a seat beside him. Aang turned his attention away towards the wall. He couldn't bear to hear what she had to say to try to comfort him.

"Aang, don't think I don't know what is going on. I know that you are heartbroken over me, and are envious of Zuko. But that is no reason to feel this way."

"I was confused. I never once would have guessed that you were so madly in love with me. I guess I was the one with the blind eyes after all."

Aang wept at every sorrowful word she said. He knew she was trying to comfort him and ease the pain he was feeling. But Aang's heart had already been torn beyond repair. His eyes filled with tears, which splashed softly to the floor. He had his head leaned against the wall and turned in the other direction.

Katara placed a hand on his back and began to rub up and down. She whispered comforting thoughts as the music from the band continued to echo through the entire room. She felt guilty for letting Aang slip into a state such as this. It pained her to see her best friend, The Avatar, tear himself apart over another girl, whom he had lost to another man. She couldn't find anymore comforting words, that would soothe him, but instead she got another idea.

Standing up from the table, she extended her arm towards Aang and held it in front of his face to see.

The Avatar wiped a tear from his cheek when he saw Katara's hand near his mouth. He was perplexed at the idea of why she was still spending time with him, when she could be dancing with her new husband.

"Take my hand, Aang," she said sweetly.

"What… why? There is not point in trying to make me feel better, Katara. I'm already sulking in more misery than you can ever imagine."

Katara was patient with Aang. She knew from their many months of training together, that if she was going to get her pupil to understand something, she must do it with kindness, and respect.

"Please Aang, will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Why don't you dance with your pretty boy?" Aang spat rudely.

"But I want to dance with you. After all, you're the best dancer I've ever seen. I've danced with you myself to learn that."

"Zuko can wait, Aang. This is just a friendly, peaceful dance between the two of us. No it is not special, nor is it out of romance. But it's a dance to show you how much I do care for you, and that I'll always be with you if you ever need anything."

Aang's mind buzzed with Katara's offer. Was it worth it? Could one dance really cure his heartbreak? Would this waltz with the woman of his life, perhaps unravel a whole new light upon his world? He stood up and gently took Katara by the left hand, then led her onto the ballroom floor. The band began to play a soothingly, and passive tune, which elated Aang's senses. His ears rang when the harmonious chords struck his ears. He and Katara moved swiftly from side to side, embracing each other in a touch so tenderly, both couldn't deny their delight.

Aang smelt Katara's lavender perfume on the base of her neck. The beautiful aroma caught him in a trance; he almost forgot they were still dancing. Katara gazed into Aang's gray eyes. They screamed a cry of passion as she stared into the dark pupils. She was hurt by Aang's grief over her, but was determined to help him overcome his sorrow. Aang took Katara's left hand and twirled her around a few times. The young waterbender came around with a graceful pose, before joining into Aang's arms again.

The music started to quicken, and Aang and Katara stayed with every beat that hit their ears. They crisscrossed over the dance floor like a tidal wave reaching the shoreline. Each step they took brought more passion to Aang's heart. As he cradled the woman he loved more than anything in the world within his arms, he felt the world begin to spin around him. As if sunlight had emerged from the dark black clouds, and entered into the core of his heart, remedying any ounce of depression within him.

Aang moved his right hand to the side of Katara's waist, and began to rub it in gentle circles. He was frightened at first that Katara might feel offended, and release him from her grasp. But he was wrong. He stared into Katara's ocean blue eyes; they were lively and full of joy while she danced with him.

Aang's own eyes lit with tears after seeing the mighty beauty that stood in front of him. She was perfect in every way. Zuko truly was the luckiest man on earth, to be married to a woman like Katara. Aang doubted very seriously that there was even a second person out there, with a personality like hers.

She really was a one of a kind person. The music started to fade, and with the last note, that the musicians played, Aang dipped Katara gracefully to the floor, holding her back and hands as if they were a precious gem that would be taken away from him.

He lifted Katara back to her feet, and gave a bow to her.

"Thank you very much, Katara. You truly are a very special person. Zuko is very blessed to have a wife, such as you. As long as you are happy, then I'll always be too.

Katara blushed at Aang's heartwarming words. She replied with a tender kiss on his cheek, before talking to him again.

"You are very welcome, Aang. Like I said, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, whenever you need a hand to hold, whenever you are confused and don't know what to do, whenever you are sad, and need comfort, I'll always be there to put that adorable smile back on your face."

Katara started to walk off the dance floor, back to where Zuko was located. But before she went out the polished steel door, she turned back to Aang to tell him one last thing.

"I love you, Aang. Maybe not the way you do me, but I'll still always love you, more than you could ever imagine." Good night."

With those final parting words, Katara and the rest of the guests left the ballroom, leaving Aang standing alone on the shiny dance floor to collect his thoughts.

The cheek where she had kissed him was still warm from her tender lips touching it. His back dripped with sweat from their passionate embrace, and his hands felt numb from the gentle touch of her skin. That one simple dance with Katara that night taught him something;

"Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you."

And as the wind blew high in the sky, Aang stepped outside into the cool midnight air. He took in a breath of the atmosphere, and released it slowly. An hour ago, in his mind he believed this was the worst night of his entire life, and he wished to soon be rid of it.

Now his opinion had changed greatly. This was a night to remember after all.

**This was quite the heartbreaking, but enjoyable piece to write. I felt myself in Aang's shoes, and could put my emotions on a similar occurrence into a story like this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories as well. I would love to hear what you have to say. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
